


Good Omens: New Horizons

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Animal Crossing: New Horizons AU, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Tags will be added and changed, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: "We could go off together..."Crowley is all set to build a new life for himself and the new residents of his deserted island. But he has no idea what to expect...The Animal Crossing: New Horizons AU nobody wanted or asked for.
Relationships: Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my sister Sid pointed out, while we were playing Animal Crossing, that a certain character in that was basically a character from Good Omens, at least aesthetically. And I have 0 impulse control, so here we are. This will be a little thing I add to when I feel like it, so please be aware that updates will be sporadic. Also, I am on day 3 of Animal Crossing and we haven't made a lot of progress with the story yet, so this may well become quite unlike the game itself, no matter how hard I try to stick to both canons.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Crowley had everything under control. 

Almost everything. He had _almost_ everything under control. 

It had seemed so simple, when he'd been pitching the idea to his houseplants - none of whom, incidentally, had pointed out a single flaw in his plan to populate a deserted island from scratch. Not in a sordid, messy, baby-making sort of way, but by offering a fresh start to people who needed it. He couldn't be the only one who occasionally felt the urge to just drop everything and run away from his life, after all.

As it turned out, he wasn't. He'd bought the uninhabited island outright, in what was not so much a leap of faith as a colossal lapse of judgement, and he'd chartered the flight for himself and the two boys he'd somehow ended up with custody of. Warlock and Adam had been somewhat skeptical about the idea until they'd learned that there was no school on the island, at which point their boundless enthusiasm had only spurred him on. He'd advertised for fellow adventurers to join him on this voyage of discovery, and people had actually signed up! Other people thought this was a good idea, which meant Crowley should obviously dive right in headfirst, and throw caution to the wind, and all that other nonsense people said when they meant  _ make terrible decisions on the spur of the moment. _

Because now Crowley was standing alone in a hastily-constructed dirt plaza, watching a tiny speck in the sky become a little charter plane getting closer and closer, and he didn't feel very in control at all.

He felt, all of a sudden, as if he would very much like to slither off among the trees and hide.

The first settlers of his new island were about to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note here: I try not to write accents, as a rule, but Shadwell is a law unto himself and will therefore have some dialect features written in. I apologise if it comes across badly!

Newt hopped down from the plane and looked around at his new home, which appeared to be spinning. Or maybe he was spinning. He'd been terribly airsick on the way over, and now it seemed he might also be island-sick.

"All right, dear? Only it's my first big flight, you know, since I got my charter licence, and the plane - well, the skis aren't what they were…"

"It was a lovely flight, er…?" He'd forgotten if she'd given a name when he boarded the plane.

"Madame Tracy. I think Madame sounds more sophisticated than Captain, doesn't it? A bit glamorous."

"Well. Madame Tracy. The flight was lovely, really." He wasn't a very convincing liar, but she seemed to believe him.

"Oh, thank you, love. What a sweetheart you are, there's people in this airline that could learn a lot from you."

"I thought it was just the one plane. Can you really put one plane in a line?" He joked weakly, and Madame Tracy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nose to tail, that's a line, and wingtip to wingtip's another. If anything, it's impossible  _ not  _ to put one plane in a line. Now, Shadwell will get your bags-"

"No bags," Newt admitted, "er, Mr… Mr Crowley, was it? He said everything would be provided."

"Oh, he did, did he? Well, then. Let's hope he's thought of everything." She smiled faintly at him, and firmly gestured for him to step inside the small cabin that seemed to serve as a terminal building. 

Newt went in, and then, in the absence of further instructions, carried on through a little gate. An older man - perhaps only a few years older than Tracy, but showing them more prominently - looked up from his desk and grunted by way of greeting.

"Oh, hello. Are you Mr Crowley?"

"Do I look like him?" Judging by the man's tone, he did not. "I'm Sergeant Shadwell, and I run this airport, laddie. Did ye want to fly somewhere?"

"Er, no, thank you, I just got here-"

"Did ye want to send anybody a wee message?" He gestured impatiently at a neat display of cards waiting to be written and posted.

"W- Well, I don't really know anybody here, yet-"

"Then sling your hook, lad. I've nae time for chit-chat."

So Newt, feeling utterly bewildered, made his way to the only door he could see and stepped out into the sunshine of his new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Warlock and Adam jostled good-naturedly for position as they stood side by side on the jetty that led to the terminal building. They’d built the jetty themselves, with help from Crowley, so they were almost 40% sure it would stand up to their weight even with all the roughhousing.

“I think maybe we should stand still, on second thoughts,” Adam admitted, and Warlock nodded. They had to look professional, after all - their guardian would want nothing less. This new venture meant a lot to Crowley, for reasons Warlock didn’t entirely understand; all he knew for sure was that Crowley had wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle of his everyday life, and he’d offered his young wards the opportunity to come with him. They’d jumped at the chance; for Warlock, it was a choice between a deserted island and the posh boarding school his parents had always wanted him to go to, before they returned to America and left him with his former nanny. For Adam, one wild expanse of countryside was probably more or less as good as another, and  _ his _ parents had been trying to get him out into the world. That’s how he’d ended up in the city with Warlock and Crowley, and even Warlock could tell that urban life didn’t suit him.

The plane had landed ten minutes ago, so what was taking the new resident so long? They’d seen his picture, in the application pack he’d filled in, and he hadn’t  _ looked  _ like the sort of person who could get lost on such a short walk from the jetty, but then you couldn’t really tell.

“Where is he?” Warlock muttered irritably, and Adam just grinned.

“He’ll be here. Oh- there, here he comes.” Sure enough, a slightly bewildered-looking young man had just emerged from the terminal building. They stepped forward in unison, and the young man stopped. Yes, Warlock supposed they could be quite intimidating at times. People always thought they were twins - which was ridiculous, because despite sharing a birthday they weren’t related and looked nothing like one another - and most of the time they quickly upgraded that description to  _ creepy  _ twins. Now, they exchanged a look and counted to three in their heads.

“Hello. Welcome to your Snook Inc. Deserted Island Getaway.”

“I’m Warlock-”

“-and I’m Adam-”

“and we’ll be here to help you every step of the way.” They fell out of sync a bit on the last few words, but on the whole Warlock thought they were doing quite well. “You must be Newton Pulsifer. Please follow us to the main plaza, where our fearless leader is waiting to welcome you!”

“Er, OK. That- that doesn’t sound like a cult at all. It’s just Newt, by the way.”

“It’s not a cult. At least, I don’t think it’s a cult,” Warlock told him, and turned to Adam. “Is it?”

“Nah, he’d have told us if it was a cult.”

“See? Not a cult.”

“That’s… not entirely reassuring,” the newcomer - Newt - admitted, “but I’m here now. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snook = Snake Nook. Of course!


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley wasn’t in the plaza when they arrived. Adam wasn’t sure whether to be surprised by that, or not, so he decided not to be. He and Warlock played a quick round of rock-paper-scissors to decide who should go looking for him, and Adam won - Warlock always picked scissors, and Adam always forgot whether they were going on three or after it, and so tended to throw rock - so he wandered off into the largely uncharted territory of their new island home in search of his guardian.

He hadn’t lived with Crowley for as long as Warlock had - he’d only really been part of their family since he’d turned eleven - but they both knew their guardian’s anxious moods quite well by now. They’d clearly left him alone for too long, and the nerves had overtaken him. When that happened, he tended to slink off and hide - though he preferred to call it lurking. The only problem was that they’d only been on the island long enough to build a few essential structures and set up their Resident Services tent, so they hadn’t really established any particular places to lurk. The beach seemed unlikely, given that Crowley was hiding from the arrival of a seaplane, so Adam wandered further inland, among the trees, heading in the general direction of the running water he could hear. It had to be the river that ran through the island; they hadn’t quite got around to crossing it yet, so perhaps Crowley would have come in this direction and been forced to stop. He might even have turned around; Adam might meet him coming back.

It was a nice walk; the sun was out, and some of the tall weeds he was pushing his way through were quite pretty, actually. He was trampling them in his wake, and it occurred to him that Crowley must also be travelling through the weeds, leaving his mark. He turned parallel to the river and started searching for indentations in the wild grasses and flowers. It wasn’t long before he found a winding trail, meandering towards the river, and then it was fairly simple to follow that trail to Crowley.

He found him sitting on the edge of the river, staring down into it. Adam somehow managed to plop down beside him without Crowley becoming aware of his presence; he cleared his throat cautiously, afraid that he would alarm his guardian and the poor man would fall in. Crowley did jump, slightly, but he managed to stay on the bank.

“Adam,” he greeted, and then sighed. “I don’t know if I can handle this.”

“You can,” Adam assured him, “you can do anything you want, you’re a grown-up.”

“Sometimes I don’t feel like one,” Crowley admitted, “and sometimes I feel very, very old.”

“Well, you are old.” Adam shrugged. “But that’s all right, that just means you’re allowed to do what you want. And you wanted to start a new society on an uninhabited island.”

“I did, didn’t I? I’m not sure I remember why, now. It seemed like such a good idea.”

“It is a good idea. You’re just nervous. Like when I had to do a book report at school, only I hadn’t read the book because I forgot and me and Pepper and Wensley and Brian went to the fair so I told everyone about that instead. And that all worked out all right.”

“Yeah,” Crowley pointed out, “but nobody was starting a whole new life based on your book report, were they?”

“Well, Robert Coleman decided he wanted to join the funfair when he grew up, so maybe? You can never tell what’s important. But all you have to do today is say hello.”

Crowley sighed, but he must have seen the sense in what Adam was saying, because after a few moments, he spoke.

“Reckon he’ll mind waiting until Madame Tracy comes back with the other new resident?”

“He’s on a new island, with nothing to do except explore.” Adam grinned. “I’m sure he’ll cope.”

“Good,” Crowley said vaguely, “will you stay with me? Tell me about that book report. What did you do at the fair?”

And Adam sat with him, and told him, and watched some of the tension gradually bleed out of Crowley’s body.


End file.
